Goldstein,Weasley ua Probleme eines Draco Malfoy
by crissi
Summary: Draco ist vernarrt in Harry, doch der ist mit Ginny zusammen, die wiederum hinter Harrys Rücken was mit Anthony Goldstein am laufen hat. 5 kurze Chaps/ DracoxHarry


Prolog / Kapitel 1 – Zurück in den Alltag

**Prolog / Kapitel 1 – Zurück in den Alltag**

_**Es war jetzt fast zweieinhalb Jahre her, dass Harry Potter Lord Voldemort getötet hatte und es hatte diese Zeit gebraucht, um Hogwarts wieder einigermaßen bewohnbar zu machen. Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny waren zusammen mit ihren Ehemaligen Klassenkameraden zurückgekehrt, um ihr siebtes Schuljahr nachzuholen und richtig zu beenden. Sie waren jetzt alle zusammen in einem Jahrgang.**_

_**Nach Severus Snapes Tod war Professor McGonagall erneut zur Schulleiterin erklärt worden und Percy Weasley war nach der Versöhnung mit seiner Familie der neue Lehrer für Verwandlung.**_

_**Unsere Geschichte beginnt an einem kalten Januarmorgen am Bahnhof Kings Cross. Der Abreisetag nach den Weihnachtsferien. Draco war während der Ferien bei seinen Eltern gewesen, die sich mal wieder hatten rausreden können und nur deswegen nicht in Askaban gelandet waren.**_

_**Harry hatte während der Weihnachtsferien Andromeda Tonks und sei Patenkind Teddy Lupin besucht. Der Kleine hatte Harry das letzte halbe Jahr sehr vermisst, denn nach Voldemorts Tod hatte Harry damit angefangen, das Haus seiner Eltern wieder herzurichten und hatte die gesamte Zeit fast immer bei Andromeda gewohnt. Teddy war ihm dabei ans Herz gewachsen.**_

_Ende der Weihnachtsferien im Hogwarts- Express, Zugabteil_

„Wo bleibt Harry denn nur?", fragte Hermine ein wenig ungeduldig.

„Der kommt bestimmt noch. Ginny sucht ihn auf dem Bahnsteig", meinte Ron.

„Er hat noch genau fünf Minuten, um hier aufzutauchen sonst fährt der Zug ohne ihn ab", bemerkte Blaise.

„Ich such die beiden", meldete sich Draco genervt zu Wort. Er hatte in einer Ecke des Abteils gesessen und in seinem Alte Runen Buch geblättert.

Zu Beginn ihres siebten Schuljahres hatte sie einen Art Waffenstillstand erklärt und kamen eigentlich alle recht gut miteinander klar. Manchmal verfielen sie wieder in ihre alten Streitigkeiten, aber sie lösten sich nach ein paar Sticheleien wieder ins Nichts auf.

Am Anfang war die Sache Harry, Hermine und Ron spanisch vorgekommen, da der Waffenstillstand Dracos Idee gewesen war, aber mittlerweile vertrauten sie sich fast blind.

Draco war aufgestanden und schritt den Gang entlang, als ihm Luna und Neville entgegen kamen.

„Hast du Ron, Hermine oder Harry schon gesehen?", fragte Luna mit ihrer Sing-Sang- Stimme.

„Hinterstes Abteil", meinte Draco knapp. „Aber passt auf, Hermine ist schon wieder kurz vorm Durchdrehen, weil Harry mal wieder zu spät ist", erklärte Draco ihnen.

„Du kennst doch den kleinen Teddy. Der lässt unsern Harry nicht so einfach gehen. Ist wie eine Klette der Kleine", meinte Neville.

Draco ging den Gang weiter und blickte schließlich aus der Wagontür. Harry kam gerade durch die Absperrung. Draco wollte ihm etwas zurufen, doch die kleine Weasley kam ihm dazwischen.

„Harry, da bist du ja endlich." Sie nahm Draco die Worte aus dem Mund, die er hatte rufen wollen und lief strahlend auf Harry zu. Harry erwiderte das Lächeln und beugte sich zu ihr, um sie zu küssen, doch kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, fand Draco, dass es genug sei und räusperte sich:

„Einsteigen Weasley", meinte er. „Der Zug fährt jetzt los, Potter", schnarrte er und deutete zur Uhr am Bahnsteig.

Harry nickte knapp, drückte Ginny trotzdem einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen und zog sie hinter sich her in den Zug. Das letzte halbe Jahr hatte begonnen.

_Im Hogwarts- Express, wieder im Zugabteil_

„Wie geht's George?", fragte Blaise. Sie saßen zusammen in einem Abteil: Hermine, Ron und Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Draco, Neville und Luna.

„Er arbeitet wieder in der Winkelgasse. George sagt, Fred hätte nicht gewollt, dass er den Scherzartikelladen aufgibt", erzählte Ron.

Blaise nickte nur, dann fiel sein Blick auf Ginny, die ihren Kopf auf Harry Schulter gelegt hatte und eingeschlafen war. Harry hatte sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergraben und seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment geschlossen.

Auch Draco beobachtete Harry und Ginny schon eine ganze Weile und ihm passte es gar nicht, dass sich Ginny so an Harry kuschelte.

„Sag mir, Harry. Was musstest du tun, damit Ginny so auf dich abfährt?", fragte Blaise, der die beiden weiterhin beobachtete.

Harry schreckte auf und funkelte Blaise böse an: „Das solltest du sie selber fragen, aber sie wird sicher ihre Gründe haben."

„Darf ich sie denn fragen?", grinste Blaise.

„Sie ist meine Freundin, klar?", erinnerte Harry ihn gereizt.

Blaise setzte schon zu einer Antwort an, doch Draco unterbrach ihn: „Potter zur Weißglut zu treiben ist mein Job, Blaise. Also such dir jemand anderen."

Harry schenkte Draco ein knappes Lächeln. Und Draco wollte das Lächeln auch schon erwidern, doch im selben Moment blinzelte Ginny und fragte, warum Harry so rummeckern würde.

„Alles in Ordnung, Süße, schlaf einfach weiter", flüsterte Harry ihr zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ginny lächelte und kuschelte sich wieder an Harry. Draco hingegen war die Lust nach einem Lächeln vergangen und er biss sich auf die Lippe.

_Nächster Morgen, beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle_

„Guten Morgen", nuschelte Harry verschlafen und ließ sich am Gryffindor-Tisch auf einen Stuhl zwischen Draco und Seamus fallen. Seit sie alle so gut miteinander auskamen, war es schon fast üblich, dass sie nicht mehr Häuserweise sondern Jahrgangsweise zusammen hockten.

Draco sah von seinem Müsli auf und begutachtete Harry stirnrunzelnd. Seine schwarzen Haare standen noch zerzauster in alle Richtungen also sonst ab und er hatte tiefe Augenringe. War Harry etwa krank?

„Du siehst gar nicht gut aus", bemerkte er deshalb knapp.

„Danke, das hört man doch immer wieder gerne", meinte Harry sarkastisch und schmierte sich Butter auf sein Toast.

„So war das nicht gemeint", entgegnete Draco hastig. „Ich meine damit, du siehst nicht sehr ausgeschlafen aus, als wärst du die ganze Nacht wach gewesen?"

„Wo ist denn Ginny?", fragte Blaise daraufhin, der ihnen gegenüber saß. Ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

„Oh nein… nicht was ihr denkt. Ich hab heute Nacht alleine in meinem Bett gelegen", erklärte Harry.

„Na dann ist ja gut", murmelte Blaise und führte sein Gespräch mit Seamus und Dean fort.

„Sag mal Zabini…", begann Harry, doch Draco hatte ihm die Hand auf die Schultern gelegt, um ihn zurückzuhalten.

„Er will dich nur ärgern, dabei weiß er doch ganz genau, dass Ginny nur an dir interessiert ist", erklärte Draco. Es fiel ihm ein wenig schwer, ruhig sitzen zu bleiben.

Harry nickte und sah dann zu Draco, dieser wiederum blickte ein wenig betrübt in seine Müslischüssel.

„Sag mal, sehe ich wirklich so schlimm aus?", fragte Harry plötzlich.

„Nicht viel schlimmer, als sonst auch", meinte Draco lachend. Harry stimmt mit in das Lachen ein und drehte seinen Kopf wild in alle Richtungen. Seine Haare lagen nun noch zerzauster auf seinem Kopf und er versuchte sie mit seinen Händen glatt zu streichen, doch irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht.

„Du solltest es aufgeben", kommentierte Draco seinen aussichtslosen Versuch. „Und so schlimm sieht es auch nicht aus."

„Godric sei Dank. Weißt du, Ginny hat vor den Ferien mal erwähnt, dass sie es eigentlich scheußlich findet, wenn meine Haare so zerzaust sind", erzählte Harry.

„_Natürlich: Ginny meint dies, Ginny meint das. Als wenn Weasley es interessieren würde, wie seine Haare aussehen. Außerdem sind seine Haare immer perfekt. Besonders, wenn sie so zerzaust sind."_ Draco seufzte innerlich. Was hätte er alles dafür gegeben, wenn er einmal mit seine Hände durch die zerzausten Haare fahren dürfte.

„Dann hat Ginny halt keine Ahnung. Du kannst doch auch nichts dafür, wenn deine Haare machen was sie wollen", sagte Draco schulterzuckend.

„Wenigstens einer der mir zustimmt", nickte Harry.

„Guten Morgen", hörte Draco Ginny Harry ins Ohr flüstern.

„Guten Morgen, Süße", flüsterte Harry ihr zu und küsste sie zur Begrüßung.

Draco drehte den Kopf weg und verzog das Gesicht. Warum mussten sie sich immer dann küssen, wenn er sich gerade mit Harry unterhielt? Gestern am Bahnsteig hatte er einen innigen Kuss zwischen den beiden gerade noch verhindern können. Eigentlich zeigten die beiden ihre Beziehung nicht so in der Öffentlichkeit und das war Draco auch ziemlich recht, dann musste er nicht mit ansehen, wie die kleine Weasley Harry anschmachtete.

„Draco, wir haben Arithmantik", riss Blaise Draco aus den Gedanken.

Er seufzte und stand vom Frühstückstisch auf.

„Wir sehen uns in Zaubertränke", rief Harry ihm nach. Draco nickte bloß und lief am Gryffindor-Tisch entlang hinaus aus der großen Halle.

„Du solltest es nicht ganz so offensichtlich machen", erklärte Blaise ihm auf dem Flur.

„Was offensichtlich machen?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Potter anhimmeln. Ginny wäre es sofort aufgefallen, wenn sie auch am Tisch gesessen hätte", meinte Blaise.

„Sie saß aber nicht mit am Tisch", verteidigte sich Draco.

„Aber der Rest des Jahrgangs", sagte Blaise.

„Arg, Blaise du gehst mir echt auf die Nerven", meinte Draco ärgerlich.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich einfach mal mit Potter unterhalten?", fragt Blaise, Dracos letzten Satz überhörend.

„Ich habe mich mit ihm unterhalten, bis die kleine Weasley kam", zischte Draco.

„Sie ist halt noch seine Freundin", meinte Blaise schulterzuckend.

„Wer ist hier _noch_ wessen Freundin?", mischte sich plötzlich eine Stimme in das Gespräch der beiden Slytherins.

„Granger", rief Draco erschrocken und hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht viel mitbekommen hatte.

„Anwesend", meinte Hermine. „Also, was heckt ihr beiden schon wieder aus? Theo hat eben erzählt du hättest auch die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können?", fragte Hermine Draco.

„Was heißt hier auch?", fragte Draco verwundert. „Du etwa auch nicht? Hast du wieder bis spät in die Nacht in irgendwelchen Büchern geblättert?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht", antwortete Hermine. „Aber Harry und Ron haben wieder die halbe Nacht Zauberschach gespielt."

„Warum spielen die beiden denn mitten in der Nacht Zauberschach?", fragte Blaise und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Wenn sie nicht schlafen können", meinte Hermine schulterzuckend. „Sie spielen fast jedes Mal nach den Ferien bis tief in die Nacht Schach und auch vor fast jeder Prüfung."

„Wenn sie ausgeschlafener wären, wären sie in manchen Prüfungen sicher noch besser", bemerkte Draco.

„Sag das den beiden mal, aber kommen wir zu euch zurück. Was heckt ihr wieder aus?", fragte Hermine.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass wir was aushecken?", fragte Blaise scheinheilig.

„Oh, mittlerweile kenn ich euch", meinte Hermine.

„Kommt jetzt, der Unterricht fängt an", drängte Draco und schob die beiden durch die Klassenzimmertür.

_Während der Arithmantikstunde_

„Sag mal Granger, stimmt es was man so hört?", fragte Blaise, der einen Platz hinter Hermine saß.

„Was hört man denn so?", fragte Hermine zurück. Sie hatte sich in ihren Stuhl zurück gelehnt, damit Professor Vektor vorne an der Tafel nicht mitbekam, dass sie sich unterhielten.

„Nun, man munkelt, dass Ginny was mit Anthony Goldstein hat, hinter Potters Rücken, versteht sich", flüsterte Blaise, aber trotzdem bekam Draco das Gespräch mit. Schließlich saß er direkt neben seinem besten Freund.

„Das würde mich allerdings auch interessieren. Ginny wird unserem Harrylein doch nicht untreu?", mischte sich Pansy Parkinson ein, die neben Hermine saß.

„Wer erzählt solchen Unfug?", fragte Hermine.

Blaise machte eine Kopfbewegung zu Anthony selber, der auf der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers saß.

„Wann hat er das behauptet?", fragte Hermine.

„Gestern Abend beim Essen", erklärte Pansy.

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ginny liebt Harry. Sie würde nichts machen, was ihn verletzt", erklärte Hermine.

„_Das will ich ihr auch geraten haben",_ antwortete Draco in Gedanken.

„Warum sollte es Anthony sonst behaupten?", fragte Pansy weiter.

„Warum sollte Ginny Harry betrügen? Sie steht schon auf ihn, seit sie ihn zum ersten Mal am Bahnsteig gesehen hat?", stellte Hermine die Gegenfrage.

„Ich werde auch nicht meine Sandkastenliebe heiraten können", protestierte Pansy.

„Ach nein? Warum nicht?", fragte Hermine.

„Weil der werte Herr…"

„…Kein Interesse an dir hat", beendete Draco hastig ihren Satz.

„Kein Interesse an unserer lieber Pans?", fragte Hermine ungläubig und grinste Draco an. „Wer ist denn die Glückliche der dein Interesse gilt?"

„Dir auch nicht, Granger", zischte Draco.

Pansy kicherte und auch Blaises Gesicht zierte ein Grinsen.

„Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger, Mr. Zabini und Mr. Malfoy. Würden Sie die Freundlichkeit haben, jetzt meinem Unterricht zu folgen?", donnerte plötzlich Professor Vektor. „Fünf Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen."

Augenblicklich verstummten die vier.

„Irgendwann muss ich wegen euch noch…", begann Hermine, doch jetzt stand Professor Vektor vor ihrem Tisch.

„Strafarbeit Miss Granger. Heute Abend acht Uhr in meinem Büro", erklärte die Professorin.

_Etwas später auf dem Weg zum Zaubertränke Unterricht_

„Ich glaub es nicht. In meiner ganzen Zeit hier in Hogwarts musste ich noch nicht einmal Nachsitzen und dann habe ich mit euch Unterricht und… arg". Fluchte Hermine.

Blaise lachte laut: „Hey, einmal ist immer das erste Mal und auch jemand wie du sollte wissen, was es heißt, Nachsitzen zu müssen."

„Das ist nicht komisch, Zabini", fauchte Hermine ihn an.

„Wie war Arithmantik?", fragte Harry, der mit Ron, Ginny und ein paar anderen aus ihrem Jahrgang zu ihnen stieß.

„Frag nicht", meinte Hermine.

Blaise, Pansy und Draco lachten.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Ginny.

„Sie muss Nachsitzen", antwortete Blaise und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Hermines Richtung.

Ron und Harry sahen sich kurz an und mussten dann beide lachen.

„Das ist unfair", verteidigte sich Hermine. „Ihr habt auch alle geredet und du hast angefangen Zabini, wenn du nicht…"

„Als Professor Vektor sagte, dass wir still sein sollen, haben wir den Mund gehalten. Du musstest ja nicht weiter reden", erklärte Draco. Er hatte Hermine absichtlich unterbrochen. Wer weiß, was für ein Tumult entstanden wäre, wenn Hermine rausgerutscht wäre, worüber sie gesprochen hatten.

„Arg – Ihr versteht mich nicht", entrüstete sie sich.

„Das tun wir allerdings nicht. Was ist daran so schlimm ein einziges Mal nachsitzen zu müssen? Harry und ich mussten schon etliche Male bei Snape…" Ron brach mitten im Satz ab. Sie waren auf dem Gang stehen geblieben und eine bedrückte Stille machte sich breit.

„Wir… wir sollten jetzt zum Unterricht", flüsterte Luna.

„Wir haben jetzt Zaubertränke", meinte Neville. „Wir sollten nicht zu spät kommen."

„Snape hat uns immer eine menge Punkte abgezogen, wenn wir zu spät waren", erinnerte sich Ron.

„_Professor_ Snape", erklärte Draco laut. „Und wir sollten auch nicht _so_ über ihn reden. Kommt jetzt", meinte er und ging voraus. Die anderen folgten ihm.

_Zaubertrank Unterricht bei Slughorn_

„Ich werde Sie jetzt in Paare einteilen und Sie werden die nächste Stunde am _Trank der Lebenden Toten_ arbeiten. Kann mir jemand etwas zu dem Trank sagen?", fragte Slughorn in die Runde.

Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen meldete sich Harry: „Es ist ein sehr starker Schlaftrank, Sir. Man schläft wie ein Toter und kann durch nichts geweckt werden."

„Sehr richtig, Mr. Potter. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor." Slughorn nickte anerkennend. „Nun also…"

„Woher wusstest du das?", fragt Blaise, der mit Draco und Harry in der ersten Reihe saß, nicht weiter zuhörend.

„Erste Stunde Zaubertränke bei Snape in unserem ersten Jahr", meinte Harry. „Er hat nach dem Trank gefragt und ich konnte ihm keine Antwort geben."

„Du hast eine merkwürdige Art, wie du dir Tote in Erinnerung hältst", bemerkte Blaise.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe, meine Herrschaften", sagte Slughorn und sah sie mahnend an.

Slughorn lief durch die Reihen und teilte sie ein: „Also gut … Mr. Zabini arbeitet mit Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter Sie arbeiten zusammen mit Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Granger und…"

„Muss dein Glückstag sein, Potter. Die erste Stunde Zaubertränke in deinem Leben, in der dir dein Trank gelingen wird", meinte Draco.

„Abwarten", entgegnete Harry. „Vielleicht kannst du ja dieses Mal was von mir lernen. Dieser Trank ist meine Spezialgebiet."

Draco lachte auf: „Wer's glaubt!"

„Bitte beginnen Sie. Am Ende der Stunde sammle ich die Phiolen mit den Trankproben ein", erklang Slughorns Stimme.

„Also gut", meinte Draco und schlug sein Zaubertränkebuch auf.

„Wir brauchen kein Buch. Ich kann die Zubereitung auswendig", sagte Harry und klappte Dracos Buch wieder zu.

„Harry, ich will nicht, dass uns gleich der Kessel um die Ohren fliegt", entgegnete Draco ernst.

„Dann vertrau mir einfach", gab Harry zurück und lief zum Zutatenschrank.

„_Vertrau mir einfach"_, wisperte eine Stimme immer und immer wieder in Dracos Kopf.

„_Ich vertrau dir doch schon. Schon so lange",_ dachte Draco und steckte sein Zaubertränkebuch zurück in die Tasche.

Harry kam mit den Zutaten zum Tisch zurück und sie begann, damit am Trank zu arbeiten. Draco vertraute wirklich auf das was Harry sagte, aber trotzdem hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl. Er drehte sich immer wieder zu Hermine und Pansy um, die hinter ihnen arbeiteten, um zu schauen, wie weit die beiden waren und ihr Trank hatte immer eine andere Farbe, als ihr eigener. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass irgendwas nicht stimmen konnte. Man konnte eigentlich sicher sein, dass Hermine nichts falsch machte, oder?

Dann stellte sich aber die Frage, was Harry falsch machte.

„So jetzt nur noch umrühren", erklärte Harry gegen Ende der Stunde.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir fertig sind?", fragt Draco.

„Ich dachte du vertraust meinem Gedächtnis?", stellte Harry die Gegenfrage.

„Ja doch, ich will doch nur nicht…"

„… das uns der Kessel um die Ohren fliegt. Ja, das hast du schon vier Mal gesagt", meinte Harry kopfschüttelnd und rührte weiter im Kessel.

„Stimmt gar nicht", entrüstete sich Draco. „Nur drei Mal."

Harry schüttelte abermals mit dem Kopf: „Vier Mal. Erst zu Anfang der Stunde, dann als wir die Affodillwurzel im Wertmud Sud gekocht haben, bei der Zugabe des Schlafbohne- Saftes und jetzt", zählte Harry auf.

„Führst du Strichliste?", fragte Draco grinsend.

„Nein, aber damit ist doch bewiesen, dass ich ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis habe, findest du ni…"

KNALL

Der Sud in Harrys und Dracos Kessel war in einer Fontäne bis an die Decke gespritzt.

Draco seufzte und sah Harry etwas genervt an: „Was habe ich dir gesagt?"

„Das war deine Schuld", sagte Harry prompt. „Du hast mich mit deiner ganzen _Kessel- um- die- Ohren- fliegen- Sache _ganz durcheinander gebracht."

„Meine Herren, beruhigen Sie sich", mischte sich Slughorn ein. „Sie werden in der nächsten Stunde eine weitere Chance haben, denn Sie sind nicht die einzigen, denen der Trank nicht beim ersten Versuch gelungen ist", erklärte der Zaubertrankprofessor freundlich.

„Beim nächsten Mal", sagte Draco genervt und fest entschlossen, „arbeiten wir nach Lehrbuch."

„Spielverderber", sagte Harry und eine Reihe hinter ihnen konnte Draco Hermine und Pansy hinter den Händen hüsteln hören.


End file.
